


Круговорот

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: об офицерах связи





	Круговорот

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102225) by [VesperRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina). 



> Примечание автора:  
> отсылка к великолепному роману Дженет Каган «Песнь Ухуры»; у нее имя Ухуры [однажды было переведено инопланетянами как] «Звездная Свобода»
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Хоши (Хоси) в переводе с японского значит «звезда»;  
> 2) Название текста можно перевести и как «круговорот», «циклическое повторение», и как «круг людей», и как «замкнутая траектория полета», и как «венец», и как «нимб», и как «лимб» — край, рубеж. Переводчик пошел по простому пути :)

Когда она повзрослеет, перед ней будут преклоняться, ее будут уважать и почитать.

Но сейчас она не знает, что ее учителя дивятся ее дару, ее удивительному дару.

«Как ребенок делает это?» – перешептываются они, качая головами.

Чтобы понять, они обращаются к своим книгам, к истории, к результатам лабораторных исследований. Они поддаются соблазну науки. Они хотят найти определение и классифицировать.

«Пусть продолжает».

Ее родители колеблются, но соглашаются.

Никто не говорит ей, что однажды человеческие знания и интуицию заменит программа. Но никто не сомневается, что прогресс и наука победят. Потому что потребность есть. И она, Хоши, удовлетворит эту потребность.

Она слушает и запоминает. Она говорит – и поток смыслов течет сквозь нее.

Она взрослеет. Узнает о математике и физике, узнает, что слово и его значение можно преобразовать в нули и единицы.

Она ищет определения и классифицирует.

Она сомневается, что со временем нужда в ее работе не отпадет, но продолжает работать – не может не работать.

Она прокладывает путь к значениям слов.

 

Этот путь продолжит другая. У нее тоже будет звездное имя. У нее будет иная национальность, и ее кожа будет темнее.

Ее учителя станут перешептываться: «Как ребенок делает это?».

Они обратятся к своим компьютерам с огромными базами данных, к истории на кремниевых носителях. Они станут указывать на прецедент в прошлом.

«У той был дар», – скажут они. – «У этой – тот же случай».

Ее родители будут гордиться.

Она решит отправиться к звездам – как и та, что до нее.

Перед ней будут преклоняться, ее будут уважать и почитать.

Она станет искать определения и классифицировать.

Нет, она не будет сомневаться, как прежняя звезда. Она будет точно знать: со временем нужда в ее работе отпадет.

Но — пока нужна — она не сможет не работать.

Как и та, что до нее.


End file.
